Fangs A Lot
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Elle investigates an old house, but gets a little more than she bargained for.


**A story requested by Mimic-Me101 starring her OC Elle, Hope you like and enjoy!**

It was a dark, chilly evening in the city of Bellwood. The black clouds cast eerie shadows over the moonlight as the gentle breeze rustled the fallen brown leaves of Autumn. This was a fear-filled evening indeed.

But one girl was not afraid as she walked down the sidewalk, taking in a breath of the cool night air. Elle enjoyed her evening strolls, they helped take her mind off things.

Her piece of mind, however, was interrupted when she heard screaming. A trio of teens came around the corner and ran past Elle, almost running her over!

Elle managed to grab one of them by his shirt collar. "Hey! Ever heard of manners?!" she asked, offended by his rudeness.

But Elle gasped when she saw his face, his eyes were wide as saucers and his skin was a white as a sheet, his forehead beading with sweat as he hyperventilated.

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy, man!" Elle tried to calm him down. "What happened?! You look like you've seen a ghost!"

But the boy was too scared to reply, he screamed and ran off to join his friends running in terror without a word.

Now Elle was really confused. What could have scared the shorts off those thuggish looking boys? Elle decided to investigate. She went around the corner to where the boys ran from. She looked around the street to find anything out of the ordinary. But so far, nothing seemed out of place.

Then Elle gulped in fear. She found an old, dilapidated house. It's worn out boards were broken or misplaced. Elle saw the old, rusty gate wide open. Her first guess: This is what the boys were running from.

Staring at the old house, Elle felt rather uneasy. It was the most haunted looking house she ever saw. But in the back of her mind, she had the unbearable urge to go into the house to see what was inside.

As Elle walked up the house, she wondered what she would find. The owner's ghost? A blood-stained bride? The undead?!

Shuddering, Elle shook her head, dismissing her thoughts as they frightened her even more. After inhaling a deep breath, Elle opened the door and entered the house.

Elle was taken aback, it looked creepier on the inside. There were cobwebs in every corner, the covered up furniture looked like ghosts, and once Elle walked all the way in, the door shut by itself, causing Elle to yelp.

She looked back at the door with frightened eyes. "Okay, I'm inside." Elle said, shaking. "Now what?"

Then Elle's answer came to her, she knew she had to look around to find what scared the boys. She turned back and saw a grand staircase. She walked up the dusty steps and walked down an empty hallway, she hugged her arms and felt the goose bumps forming on her skin.

"Okay, I'm not scared!" Elle tried to convince herself. "I'm not afraid of anything! I'm half alien after all, nothing frightens me! Nothing!" She was growing more scared with every step she took.

"Uh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Elle told herself again. Her face suddenly lit up. "That's it! I could get arrested for trespassing! So I have to leave!" She was so happy that she found an excuse to leave this horrible house.

"Oh, don't leave." a voice said behind her.

Elle stopped, frozen in fear.

Elle cringed, whimpering. She knew the sound of that voice all too well. It was a deep, Transylvanian voice. And there was only one kind of monster that talked like that...

The frightened girl screwed her eyes shut. "Don't look, don't look, don't look, don't look!"

"How delightful..." the voice came from in front of her now.

Elle opened her eyes, and saw a figure in a green and black jumpsuit with what looked like bat wings under his arms and wore a green pointed mask. She looked up and saw his pale white face and haunting green eyes.

He smiled, showing his sharp yellow fangs as he delicately licked his black lips. "I found a little snack!" he snarled.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Elle screamed in terror and ran away.

Elle kept screaming as she ran down the stairs, but she lost her footing and fell all the way down to the bottom. Elle felt her shoulders grabbed and was lifted off the ground. She saw the vampire had her in his grasp!

All Elle could do was stammer as she stared at the vampire's grinning face. His eyes shot up wide open and they began to swirl. By the time Elle realized he was using hypnosis, it was too late. Her eyes swirled to the mesmerizing spiral of her captor.

"Look into my eyes, child." the vampire said in a soft whisper. "You cannot escape my hypnotic trance. You're falling deeper into my power, deeper..."

"Yes, Master." Elle said, entranced.

The vampire set her on the ground. He opened his mouth to speak,

"Whammy?" a feminine voice spoke.

Surprised, he looked to his side and saw a girl with long, golden brown hair and blue eyes. Next to her was a Conductoid, it was Feedback!

"ELLE?!" Feedback exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"Whampire! Who is that?!" the girl asked, confused. "What's going on here?!"

"Sasha! My darling, calm down!" he said.

Sasha and Feedback went up to Elle and saw the swirling movements in her eyes. "Whampire, snap her out of it! Now!" Feedback demanded.

"Okay! Okay! Keep your plugs on!" Whampire snapped his fingers and released Elle from her trance.

She shook her head, dizzy. "Ugh, what happened? Feedback?"

Her boyfriend smiled. "Yes, Elle. It's me."

"Oh, man. I had the freakiest dream last night-" She stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Whampire, who smiled sheepishly and gave a little wave.

"YIKES!" Elle shrieked and held onto Feedback. "A VAMPIRE! HELP!"

"Wait a minute! Calm down, Baby!" Feedback said. "Don't be scared! This is Whampire. He's an alien."

"And my fiancé." Sasha included.

Elle took a step back, dumbfounded. "Alien?! An alien vampire?! Fiancé?! To you?! Who the heck are you anyway?!" Elle asked in complete circles.

Sasha sighed. "Just relax, my name is Sasha. Feedback told me he was looking for you so I came along to help him look." She faced her fiancé. "But I want to know why you're here, Honey."

Whampire looked a little nervous. "You see, I used to live here before I came to Grant Mansion, so I came here to pick up a few more of my things. Then I saw these punks planning on putting graffiti all over it! So I stepped in and scared them off."

He turned to Elle. "I'm sorry I scared you, Elle. I thought you were sent by those punks to ruin my old home."

Elle looked at him, a little unsure, but he could see the honesty in his eyes. "It's alright. Even though you almost scared me to death!"

Sasha laughed. "I know how you feel. When I first saw him, I thought he was gonna eat me! And I was still scared of him for a while until I realized what a sweetheart he really is."

"That deserves a kiss." Whampire said as he hugged his love and they kissed. Then Whampire's lips went to her neck and kissed her there, making Sasha giggle.

The mischievous Vladat kept pecking her neck "Mmm! Delicious!" he joked.

Sasha giggled even more. "Hehehe! Sweetheart, that tickles!"

"I know." Then Whampire tickled Sasha's neck with his clawed fingers, Sasha broke down laughing.

Elle watched them, surprised. They really were in love, seeing them kiss and laugh together. She could see herself and Feedback in them.

After the tickle fest, Sasha asked, "Hey, Elle. You wanna have dinner with us at the mansion tonight? I cooked it myself!"

"Trust me, she's a really good cook!" Whampire said, excited to hear that.

Elle smiled. "Why not?"

* * *

They arrived at the Grant Mansion, it was a palace compared to the other house! It was a little scary in the dark, but Elle didn't mind so much this time. At least the kitchen was nice and clean.

Sasha was whipping up spaghetti and meatballs. "I hope Whampire didn't scare you too badly, Elle."

"Are you kidding?" Elle scoffed. "I handled it pretty well."

Feedback cleared his throat. "Elle, does this sound familiar? 'Yikes! A vampire! Help!'" he imitated in a shrill, girly voice. Sasha and Whampire burst laughing.

Elle scowled at them. "Okay! Okay! I was scared, I admit it! But I can guarantee you it won't happen again!"

That's when a few more aliens came into the kitchen. It was Blitzwolfer, Snare-oh, and Frankenstrike.

"I thought I smelled something tasty!" Blitzwolfer said, licking his drooling chops.

"Is supper almost ready?" asked Snare-oh.

Frankenstrike grinned as he raised his arms forward. "I'm starving..." he bellowed.

Elle paled as her knees buckled and she began to stammer.

"Uh, oh." Whampire covered his ears.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Elle screamed before she fainted. Feedback caught her and began fanning her.

Sasha sighed. "I'll get the smelling salts."


End file.
